User talk:TonyHellmann
Read This Before Posting, Please Need to get a hold of me? Click the "+" tab. If you have a question about how something should be done, post it at TerraDrive Universe:Broadcast. This is the place to say "How should we categorize X, or what naming conventions do we want for Y?" I appreciate that you all want me to tell you, but this is a consensus-based project. We need to figure things out together. Comments/Questions Tony, if the online clan thing doesn't work out and you need me, I will lead the Bleeding Hearts. <3 ;) I hope the clan works out though because to already have a connected memeber base would be great and I don't mind being a bodyguard or hunting down the other Faction Leaders mahahaha! (I will wipe out 6 bodyguards and the leader myself lolz) --Buraisu 16:27, 20 July 2007 (EDT) ::Okay! Thanks. TonyHellmann 16:29, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Hello, I'm new. I love your concept, and how your game seems to be shaping up. May I be a complete pain in the rear and ask you to take a minute and peek at some of the stuff I've done? I'm trying to get some feedback to see if this fits into the spirit that is intended in this universe. N.P. 15:42 20 July 2007 :Oh, I've been watching...I like what you're doing. I'll be interested to see how it evolves. TonyHellmann 15:59, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Hey Tony, Jack here. To answer your question, sure, I'd love to be a mod for the Wiki, especially if it would help out in fleshing out the universe. Jack Kieser 19:27, 15 July 2007 (EDT) Hey there, Tony. M here. In response to the Individualists unregistered faction status, I meant for them to be a political party for the droid homeworld, not an actual faction...yet. Maybe I'll register them (if I can get some extra money, lol) but they are just storyline based for the time being. Sorry about that. ^_^ Citizen M 13:18, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Hey Again. I've been plugging away at it, trying to tie together some disparate elements and flesh out some of the skeletal entries in the wiki. The one thing that seems to be lacking so far is any kind of mechanics. Is this meant strictly to be source material, or are there mechanical game elements that will eventually be incorporated (i.e. weapons described on pages will include damage codes/ranges/etc.) ? If there are existing mechanics, is there a place where quick reference material can be located? I realize that at some point that you folks as game developers will want to sell books, but what materials exist to flesh out the "game" elements of the game, rather than just settings and creatures? TheNinjaPig 13:18, 25 July 2007 (EDT) :The material should remain system independent. If you want to use GURPS to play in this setting, cool. If you want to use d20 Future, cool. If you want to use TerraDrive, that will mesh best, but you've certainly got other options. So no, mechanics of gameplay will not likely evolve here. If they did, they'd have to be a new system, because TerraDrive mechanics are copyrighted and therefore not allowed to be included on this site. TonyHellmann 16:43, 25 July 2007 (EDT) Hey Tony. I'm new. I saw in the letter that the people orginizing PAX sent said that if I sign up before PAX, I get a free life token. Is the life token you are talking about the one that comes in everyone's goody bags? if not, please tell me how to get a free life token. I am going to play Terradrive Live and am very excited! Also, I was wondering if I could make a faction and if I could, how? Blenderface :Welcome! In about 2 weeks, we're going to email everyone who has signed up and ask for their address, then we'll mail you a life token. A faction costs $25 to register, and if you're interested in doing that, create an article for your faction here. You'll need to decide which Color faction to ally with. Then go to the Technomancer Press online store and buy a Faction Pack (that's where the $25 comes in). Any more questions, or if you need me to walk you through it, or you need help creating an article, or anything else, you let me know and you'll get all the support you need. TonyHellmann 10:20, 27 July 2007 (EDT) Hello again. I have a question about Terra Drive Live again. My friend got a different color badge for PAX then I did. Is this in association with the color factions in Terra Drive Live or maybe something else? Blenderface :If you could follow the instructions in bold at the top next time, that would be great. It just makes comments more readable. But to answer your question, badge color has nothing to do with TerraDrive Live. It has to do with what kind of access you have. Red badges are 3 day. Some other colors are for 2 day, Saturday only, exhibitor access, enforcer access, etc. TonyHellmann 02:26, 2 August 2007 (EDT) color factions I'd imagine that one of the reasons they're called color factions is because they're going to be associated with a color at PAX. Can I know what those colors are for the designing of the UC logo? McKay 14:13, 16 July 2007 (EDT) :We haven't picked them yet, and the problem is that the company issuing the wristbands reserves the right to substitute another color, so we could assign colors today and find out that they got switched. (This is cross-posted to both our talk pages) TonyHellmann 14:22, 16 July 2007 (EDT) ::Hmm, so when do you think you'll have final knowledge. I think I want to print out stuff for PAX :D McKay 14:24, 16 July 2007 (EDT) :::I'll put the order in today. TonyHellmann 14:25, 16 July 2007 (EDT) ::::So does that mean the colors will be finalized today, or that you'll choose today, but they still reserve the right to change the colors? (changing to pastel colors is right out!) McKay 14:27, 16 July 2007 (EDT) :::::It means I've chosen (just put the order in), but we'll see what's in the box when it gets here. As soon as I know, you'll know. The colors I chose were Green, Yellow, Red, and Purple. PA asked us not to use Blue or Orange. TonyHellmann 14:38, 16 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::Are there going to be words on them? Can I claim Red or Green? McKay 01:05, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::(Aioua wants purple) :::::::No words. There are little pictures of space ships and aliens on them, though! Aioua can have purple. You can have whatever color you want. TonyHellmann 02:30, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::::Hmm, Bleeding Hearts should have red, I'll take green, and there's already white on the crossbone's flag. Looks like everyone's happy? McKay 02:35, 17 July 2007 (EDT) :::::::::Yea, Bleeding Hearts wants red *Wink* ;) heh. Like I said on User talk:Mckaysalisbury, I think the best set up is: Corpers=Green, Crossbones Exchange=Yellow (aka GOLD! lol), Bleeding Hearts=Red and Radicals=Purple. If the four colors are going to be Green, Yellow, Red and Purple. We can just call yellow "Gold" because it's the Crossbones "Exchange" aka Space Pirates. They should luv anything gold. --Buraisu 10:20, 19 July 2007 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah that works, where did I get white from? I meant gold yellow for the cbx. McKay 13:27, 19 July 2007 (EDT) I am more than a bit confused as to the status of The Corpers as opposed to the Ultima Corporation. Are they one in the same or is the Ultima Corporation allied with the Corpers? Citizen M 17:36, 21 July 2007 (EDT) :Originally, the Corpers were a color faction, and McKay created the Ultima Corporation as an allied faction. I had been kicking around the idea of telling him he had to change the name (because it IS confusing), but solved the problem by making him the color faction leader and folding his faction into it. So they are one and the same. That should be made clear in on their page if it isn't. TonyHellmann 18:35, 21 July 2007 (EDT) Team Tyler As an administrator, you should be able to review the deleted edits for the page. Santeria created the page. You and I formatted the page, (an anon, I think it was you, added it to closed factions). Then Santeria came back, and blanked the page. Santeria also added "Not sure how to delete it." to the talk page. Seeing as how he was creator of the faction, he should have the right to delete it, especially since it isn't a registered faction. Any other questions? McKay 11:46, 26 July 2007 (EDT) :I had trouble finding the deletion log. No, no other questions. Usually a talk page stays after an article is deleted, and I looked there to see if there was a deletion request, and didn't see anything, so I was confused. Thanks for clearing that up. TonyHellmann 12:54, 26 July 2007 (EDT) i was wondering how we want to list points of interest that are not planets or moons on the contents page, should they be listed by the system or planet they are in/around like planets or moons or should they have their own section with a link to where they are located if known. also think we should add more points of interest in the frontier so its not just the 2 systems there --Treyh37 16:32, 28 July 2007 (EDT) :See the new note at the top of the page. Also, Be bold! If someone doesn't like an idea, they'll change it. TonyHellmann 16:41, 28 July 2007 (EDT) SO Lost... Hey there! I'm new here, and am totally baffled by the namespaces... Is there a master list of what is used when? Thanks, The Zach :The namespaces. I assume you mean what goes before the colon, like User:TonyHellmann, User talk:TonyHellmann, TerraDrive Universe:Project, etc. If so, to add articles, you don't need to worry about namespaces. The main namespace doesn't actually have something with a colon. The Malev for example, exists in the main namespace. If you are writing an article about something relating to the TerraDrive Universe that does not occur in-game, like rules, articles about how the TerraDrive Universe works, etc., you would use the TerraDrive Universe: namespace. If you're making a template, you can use the Template: namespace. Does this answer your question? If not, try again. I'm sure I can help you if we keep talking. TonyHellmann 21:21, 2 August 2007 (EDT) ::I'm mostly trying to figure out why Color Factions redirects to TDU:Color Factions which in turn links to the non-existent A:Color Factions. Oh, and what the A: means. :: Should this be a category, instead of ... whatever it is? The Zach --19:16, 3 August 2007 (EDT) ::That's been fixed. A: was a placeholder for a migration and should no longer exist anywhere. Everything that was formerly in the TDU: namespace should now be in the TerraDrive Universe: namespace. The A: namespace was something temporary in-between. Thanks for catching that. TonyHellmann 19:46, 3 August 2007 (EDT) btw a couple of the links under the about section on the contents page link to a A: something, not sure if they are ones you've missed or just haven't gotten to yet. Also is some info gonna be posted here or on technomancer site for the tabletop version soon or is that gonna be more revealed at/shortly before pax. oh and Template:PD Help Page looks like it needs work to me still cause i cant see the image and where it shows the error is covering other text. --Treyh37 22:47, 4 August 2007 (EDT) :Some information will be posted about a week before PAX. Yeah, there are a few things that need work. Feel free to fix them yourself if you know what's going on. If not, I or someone else will get to them eventually. I got all the A: namespace redirects fixed, thanks. TonyHellmann 04:13, 5 August 2007 (EDT) Slow site/database connections I've been getting some 5+ minute page loads and errors like (Can't contact the database server: User archer904 already has more than 'max_user_connections' active connections (localhost:3306)) last night and today. Something to look into, especially if the userbase starts to increase with proximity to PAX. Skarsol 14:21, 6 August 2007 (EDT) This seems to be getting worse. Happens both at home and work, so I'm pretty sure its not on my end. :) Skarsol 00:15, 8 August 2007 (EDT) :I contacted our ISP about it. Thanks. TonyHellmann 21:15, 11 August 2007 (EDT) Ultima Corporation Faction I can't find our faction page anywhere, where has it gone. I notice it used to be at either Faction:Ultima Corporation or Ultima Corporation, but now both are redirects to Corpers. Can we have our faction page back? McKay 18:04, 11 August 2007 (EDT) :You took over the Corpers, so I merged them. Corpers is your faction page. TonyHellmann 18:18, 11 August 2007 (EDT) Overwhelmed I need a guideline. I need to know what you need to play. How you play. The basic gist of the game and the universe. I need some sort of TerraDrive 101 or something to that effect. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. :Check out Terradrive LiveSkarsol 13:18, 16 August 2007 (EDT) :You know what? It may look overwhelming from the outside, but I can teach you to play in 3 minutes. Rather than have to search for info here or there, just email me at ceo@technomancer-press.com and I will both explain everything and answer all your questions so that you'll be a knowledgeable power gamer that gets everything. Please email me. You're the kind of player I want to reach most. TonyHellmann 14:14, 16 August 2007 (EDT) Contact Tony, I'd like to be able to get a hold of you. I've sent you an email, if you could give me a call that would be great. McKay 17:49, 23 August 2007 (EDT) Hello, my name is Nik Kenney and I participated in the TerraDrive Live contest at the PAX 07. I am friends (and roomate) with the guy who got 3rd in your event. We were both addicted to the game, so we both told our school reacreation leader about TDL and it's rules along with all the details on how the game was played. The recreation leader was interested in using it for an event we will be having called "fun day" in which they set up a bunch of fun things to do and do tourneys and whatnot for prizes. There will be 300+ students at fun day between the ages of 16 and 24. What I would like to request is if it is at all possible for technomancer press to hook our school up with life tokens, power-ups, and rules for the students to play throughout the day. The school would even set up a prize for the top 3 players and maybe even a prize for the top faction (factions will be divided into our 4 dorm buildings). Not only would this be an amazing thing to have at our school, but it would help further expand the terradrive universe! If any of this is at all possible, please email me at nkenney 104@hotmail.com and I will get back to you as soon as i can! Thank you! I3ladeDragon Spam If you haven't been paying attention, we've been getting a lot of spam recently. There's a couple of things that can be done about it, but nothing that I can do from here. Can we get it taken care of? McKay 00:17, 2 October 2007 (EDT) :I have noticed. The only way I can do that is by requiring a user authentication after every edit. Do you think that's the way we should go? TonyHellmann ::Can you block any pages which include japanese characters? That would stop 90% of it. Skarsol 11:34, 2 October 2007 (EDT) :::It appears to only be spamming 2 or three websites. We could put those links in a wikipediamedia spam filter. That would prevent any edits involving links to those sites. McKay 12:08, 2 October 2007 (EDT) ::::Is the link blacklist installed here? Can just take the Wikipedia blacklist and add anythign we're getting to it if it isn't already there. Skarsol 13:07, 2 October 2007 (EDT) :::::Hmm. I don't know much about WikiMedia software. I'll have to contact my tech guy. Will get back to you. TonyHellmann 10:01, 3 October 2007 (EDT) ::::::Okay, just as an FYI, it's about 10 spams a day, Between the spammings and the associated deletings and blockings it represents about 95% of all contributions to the universe. McKay 13:22, 8 October 2007 (EDT) :::::::This is Tony, on a public terminal that doesn't allow cookies, so I can't log in. Just wanted to tell you I have a spam filter in the works. Will update you as soon as its ready to roll, hopefully soon. 61.35.156.48 02:03, 17 October 2007 (EDT) ::::::::How go the works? 49 deletions + bannings makes me sadface. :(Skarsol 18:57, 15 November 2007 (EST) :::::::::Hi there! Just found your project and I'm delighted by the prospect- but greatly saddened that it's being taken advantage of so shamelessly by advertising bots. Is there any progress on the spam filter? I haven't had much time to look around but I haven't seen any new information on the topic. Sorry to pester ^_^;;:-Lumancer 00:20, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::500 bannings/deletions later, the site is clean again. Any progress on that filter? Or have you guys given up on this project?Skarsol 12:48, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Methinks that at this point, just installing a spam filter isn't enough. The community is dead. I would love it to be alive, but it would take additional marketing of the community. But yeah, a spam filter will be necessary. McKay 04:43, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::You're right, the community is no longer supported by users, and is in a state of stasis from Technomancer Press. We will have a major announcement regarding this game at PAX 2008 in late March. The announcement will either be that the game is GO, or that it is canceled. If it is GO, it will be with a major marketing package (much bigger than last year's). We're waiting to hear on some business arrangements before we'll know for sure. TonyHellmann 23:32, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::What's the status with the spam filter? We currently have more deletions than we do undeleted article creations. It's a sad state. McKay 10:40, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Current spam war status: :::::::::::::Good guys :::::::::::::*Current Content articles: 170 :::::::::::::*Current Total articles (including talk pages, TDU pages...): 682 :::::::::::::*Edits: 5,411 :::::::::::::*Users: 671 :::::::::::::Bad Guys :::::::::::::*Deletions: 1208 (2/3 of total article creations have been deleted :::::::::::::*Block list: 333 users (1/2 of our users have current blocks) :::::::::::::What's going to be done on this front? McKay 14:57, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Copyright There's a discussion ongoing on TerraDrive Universe talk:Copyright. I think you should at least know what's going on. If you have any questions for me, just ask.McKay 03:43, 11 February 2008 (EST) :More changes (ping here to notify you by email?) Why 5 July? McKay 04:39, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Are you there? There are questions pending for you at TerraDrive Universe talk:Copyright. McKay 12:47, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::TDU:Copyright ping again. McKay 11:20, 11 March 2008 (EDT) HELLO? So is this a completely dead project at this point? TheNinjaPig 10:55, 24 July 2008 (EDT)